A Dragon's Regret
by Dr. Maou-Senpai
Summary: Suck at summaries so plz read, Story came to me while listening to Dead And Gone by T.I. feat. Justin Timberlake
1. Chapter 1

A seventeen year old boy stands in front of a gravestone while holding a little girl's hand who couldn't be more than four years old.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Hey, Ise?" a young teenaged girl asked._

 _"Yeah Irina?" A young teenage boy responded._

 _"You'll always protect our little angel, right? I have a feeling something bad will happen soon," Irina said._

 _Issei, worried, looked at her and replied, "of course I will, she's our daughter, I will **always** protect her, but I'll also protect you, too"._

 _*Flashback end*_

'That was the last time I saw her, the next she had a fallen angel's spear through her gut,' Issei thought sadly. "Daddy," the girl said, bringing Issei out of his thoughts, "Did Mommy love me?"

Aghast, Issei said," Gabrielle Penny Hyoudou, your mother loved you so much, don't ever question that. Every time your mother so much as looked at you, she got this giant smile on her face that made me fall in love with her all over again".

"Ddraig, they're coming," the two were interrupted by a feminine voice.

"I know Ophis, now Gabby, I want you to go with Aunty Ophis and see Uncle Red, okay? Now go Ophis, I've got this," He said.

"Partner," A deep voice speaks up, "whatever happens, im with you all the way, if _they_ wish to interrupt a dragon in mourning, then they will feel my wrath as the Red Dragon Emperor"!

"Thanks Ddraig," Issei responded, "I'm sure I haven't been the best wielder you've had, but if I go down, we'll take them down with us"!

(Time Skip- 30 minutes)

"Come on out _Azazel_ ," Issei spat, "you too Michael, Sirzechs".

"Issei, are you still mad at me for what happened, it wasnt my fau-"

He was interrupted by Issei yelling at him,"Of course I am, YOU setup that meeting, because of that meeting, MY FIANCEE AND THE MOTHER OF MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD, DEAD AZAZEL"!

"But, you named her after Penemue, so why are you still mad at me?"

"Let me rephrase that, Azazel. You, a fallen angel, sets up a meeting with me, the Red Dragon Emperor, to discuss an alliance, now, guess who forgot to show up because he was being a deadbeat, you, thats right, you. Now in your place comes Kokabiel, who, after I talked to Penny after the fact, is a known warmonger, wanting not peace but war. When he decided I won't bring much to you're faction, he stabs Irina, killing her, and leaving me a widower, AND MY DAUGHTER MOTHERLESS! At least she has Gabriel, and for that I thank you Michael, she is her Godmother and the one we named her after."

"Gabriel enjoys taking care of her, like the daughter she could never have, and the fact that you named her after an angel, two in fact Gabriel and Penemue, even if one is fallen, will bring upon countless blessings, if you ever, and I mean _ever_ , need anything Issei, just get Gabriel to let me know, and I'll do my best to get it done."

"Now that you mention it, there is one thing I would like to ask."

"Name it, Issei."

"Is there any way for you to extend my life force, after I used the Juggernaut Drive against Kokabiel, I only have six months to a year at best before I die."

"Well currently, there are three ways, Sirzechs could have someone in the Underworld reincarnate you, Azazel could reincarnate you, or I could turn you into an Angel."

"Third option please, but only as long you raise my daughter as well."

"Of course, but only after she comes of age and makes the choice for herself, I reguse to do it without her making an informed judgement," Michael said.

"Issei," Sirzechs started, "I have a message from Serafall".

"What does Sera have to say to me, last I remember we didn't part on good terms exactly?"

"She says, 'Issei, I know what I did at the time was unforgivable, I refused to reincarnate Irina to save her, but I refused to start a war, Gabriel would have my head if I did that and I wouldn't refuse her. And if we did that, then the whole underworld would riot against heaven, I refused to let that happen. Please forgive me.' I agree with her Issei, she speaks the truth,"

"Well, if we're giving out messages, I've got one from Penemue as well," Azazel said. "She says, 'Issei Hyoudou, if you don't bring little Gabby to see me I'm going to castrate you!' I'd take her warning seriously, she missess her, a lot," Azazel said.

Suddenly a golden cross appears and Gabriel steps out. "Issei, it's been too long, where's Gabby?" she pouts. "Heh, it's been awhile Gabriel, I didn't know how this would have turned out, so I sent her off with Ophis to visit Red." Issei replied.

"Now, Issei, when are you going back to Kuoh, I'm sure your parents miss you, and you need to finish your education. These past years, all you've been doing is wasting away, She wouldn't have wanted that."

"That's my next stop, Gabriel, I plan on going to Kuoh Academy and-"

"Er, Issei," Sirzechs interjects, "mine and Serafall's little sisters go to school there, are you sure thats a good idea?"

"Yeah, it was my territory to begin with, you know what happens when you intrude on a dragons lair. I'm sure Tannin warned you against it, but as usual you refused to listen," Issei makes a red communication circle with a dragons head on it appear, "Ophis, bring Gabby to me please,"

"Of course, Ddraig," she responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback*

"Irina, aren't we meeting with that Fallen representative today?" Issei asked.

"Yes, Azazel said he couldnt make it so he's sendind a watcher called Kokabiel, he's supposed to be here in a few minutes." she replied.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Gabby with you, I mean Ophis and Red could take care of her for a few minutes, I'm sure." Issei said thoughtfully.

"I'm her mother and a top-notch exorcist love, she'll be fine." Irina said sternly.

"Alright, if you say so, I think this Kokabiel fellow is here, so let's get this started," Issei said.

A blackish-purple magic circle appears and a fallen angel with red eyes, long black hair and pointy ears appears out of it.

"Greetings Red Dragon, I am Kokabiel, the Star of God and one of the 20 leaders of the Watchers. Azazel sends his regards and apologizes for being unable to make it," he said.

(Time Skip- two hours later)

"And that concludes our discussion," Issei says, "Anything else Kokabiel"?

"Just one more thing," Kokabiel says, "Out of everything in this world, what do you love most?"

Issei, confused, replies, "My daughter, why do you ask?"

"I ask, because I never approved of this alliance," Kokabiel replies, sending a spear of light towards Irina and Gabby.

"GABBY!" Irina yells and spins around hugging her daughter to her breast hoping to protect her.

"GABBY, IRINA!" Issei yells as the boosted gear appears on his arm.

"There is my REAL answer, Red Dragon, Azazel is weak and foolish, wishing to make peace with heaven and their dragon! If killing a child is what it takes to start a new war, then so BE IT!" Kokabiel yells, flaring his wings.

Issei dashes towards Irina, hoping to save her. "Irina, speak to me! Please don't leave me, you are the one good thing that has happened to me in this life, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I-Issei," Irina coughs, "It's too late for me, please, protect Gabby, I-I lo-love you," she whispers out.

Issei, hearing her heartbeat stop, screams in agony and rage while his aura flares out surrounding everyone, making Kokabiel feel fear for the first time since the Grear War while calming down Gabby. Issei stalks towards Kokabiel with the boosted gear flaring and turning into its balance breaker armor form.

 **[Partner, don't do this!]** Ddraig yells from the boosted gear. "Ddraig, send Gabby to Serafall, she's the closest one to us," Issei says blankly.

 **[Very well, as I told you from day one, what you do, _we_ do together] **Ddraig responded

 **I, who shall awaken,**

 _"It's_ _starting," a feminine voice says, "The time has finally come."_

 **I am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principle of Domination from God,**

 _"It has always been this way," A mature feminine voice says._

 _"That is correct, always and forever," a male voice states._

 **I mock the Infinite, and fret over the Dream,**

 _"What the world desires," the male voice says._

 _"What the world rejects," came the womans voice._

 **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination,**

 _"Has always been power"._

 _"Has always been_ love _"._

 _"No matter the occasion you always choose the path to ruin!"_

 **I shall you in the depths of Crimson Purgatory,**

 **Juggernaut Drive.**

With that said, Issei's power and aura flared an emerald light and pushed back everything in its way. After the smoke cleared, a giant red dragon is seen in the epicenter.

"KOKABIEL!!" Issei yells, "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE"!

A spear of light suddenly slams into his side. Unaffected, Issei turns towards Kokabiel as the boosted gear starts boosting up,"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" He yells.

Kokabiel sends a ginormous light spear towards Issei as the boosted gear shouts out Longinus Smasher, in the end all we see is a few black feathers as the Juggernaut Drive powers down and an unconscious Issei falls to the ground.

 **AN: So, this makes chapter two of A Dragon's Regret, hope you guys and gals enjoyed, sorry about the fight scene, first one ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**B8zc8tU Join the discord server, lots of fun peeps and awesome stories are to be** **found.**

Issei was walking towards his home with his music playing when Bromance-by Chester See and Ryan Higa came on.

"Ah, Irina used to love this song. Always said it reminded her of me for some reason. I never did get her to tell me why," Issei thought sadly as he walked up to his home.

As he knocked on the door he thought about his life up until then. "Heh, it's been ten years, hasn't it ddraig?" he asks.

 **[Indeed, Partner, it has been a decade since you awoke me and left with your mate and her father. I'm sorry Partner]**

"What are you apologizing for Ddraig, you haven't done anything?"

 **[Yes, I know, but if I hadn't awoken back then, your mate might still be alive and-]**

"Ddraig, if you hadn't awoken, I might not have seen her again, might never have had my little girl. Hell, I might've even been reincarnated as a devil and be a super pervert on the level of Perv Sage Rijaiya from Ranuto. I don't regret, for a single moment, awakening you that day Ddraig."

Suddenly, the door opens and a mature forty year old woman with slightly graying hair. "Yes, can I help you?" she asks.

"Hey, mom, I'm home." Issei says sadly.

 **Sorry its such a short chapter, it fought me tooth and nail just to get this much out. Hopefully ill get the next one out soon. if you havent please join the discord:** **B8zc8tU**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

 _"Hey, mom, I'm home." Issei says sadly._

 _Now_

"Issei, my baby, I missed you!" His mom says while hugging him tightly.

"It's been ten years, huh?" he asks.

"Yes, ever since you snuck away with the Shido's. Speaking of, how is Irina doing?" She asks.

"She passed away around three years ago, mom." He said sadly.

His mom grabs him into a tight hug while whispering, "I'm so sorry, Issei".

"Is my room still the same?"

"Of course sweetie, I didn't have the heart to move anything".

"Alright, I'll just go put my things away then take a walk, refamiliarize myself with the towns layout, is that okay?"

"Sure, Issei, just be back in time for dinner, alright?"

He nods and walks quietly to his room on the second floor. Quickly entering his room, he sets down his bags and pulls out a picture of him and Irina holding their daughter. 'That was the day Irina and Gabby came home, the happiest day of my life,' he thought. Gently, he set down the picture on his nightstand.

Twenty minutes later and Issei was walking out his door to scope out the town. Passing by an abandoned church he felt a few Fallen Angel signatures, mentally checking the church as a place to come back to, he keeps walking around.

Eventually, he came to a park with a fountain in the center when he feels a familiar power signature fall into step beside him.

"You know, I never wanted her to die, Issei." Azazel says, watching as Issei tensed up.

"It doesn't matter if you did or didn't, she's still dead, Azazel," Issei replied tensely.

"So, what are you going to do about the little devils at your school? You do know they claim this town as their territory, right?" He asked.

"I will do nothing, unless they approach me first. And for the last time Azazel, this town has been _mine_ since birth, and no snooty little brats will be taking it from me." Issei replied.

"Alright, well I'm just going to go back to my research, you have fun."

"Oh, and Azazel, get your little _Crows_ out of my town or they will be prey to a dragon that you do _not_ want upset." Issei said warningly as he started to head home.

Unknown to Issei, Azazel was sweating buckets after hearing that threat and resolved to find his fellow wayward Fallen.

 **And thats chapter three folks!**

B8zc8tU Join the discord server, lots of fun peeps and awesome stories are to be found.


End file.
